


Heart Eyes

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan flirts with Adam Parrish. Maybe by accident.Oneshot/drabble





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_fell_asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_fell_asleep/gifts).



Ronan loved looking at Adam Parrish. He loved looking at his hands. And his lips. And his eyes. He just really loved him a lot, okay?  


Some dreamers marry magicians. Get over it.  


Wasn't there a line of pro-lgbt shirts like that or something? Nice. Anyway.  


"...your face is fucking beautiful, Parrish," Ronan mumbled out loud.  


Adam paused. His face flushed a little. "What?"  


Oh shit he'd said that out loud. Now Ronan blushed. "Uh. I mean *vase, stupid autocorrect."  


"Ronan this is a verbal conversation."  


"...shit."  



End file.
